1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a motherboard to a computer chassis. More specifically, the invention provides for mounting the motherboard to the chassis by using fasteners that replace the type of articles that are conventionally used to connect those components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for mounting a motherboard to a computer chassis use small hardware devices such as screws, rivets or studs. There are drawbacks to using these items to connect the motherboard to the chassis or to electrically ground the motherboard.
When using such objects to mount the motherboard to the chassis, an appropriate tool must be used, e.g., a screwdriver or riveter. Using tools to connect these components can damage the motherboard, if the tool slips during the assembly process. Additionally, the process of mounting the motherboard to the chassis may require working in tight spaces or require the use of small hardware and tools, which can make the assembly process difficult.
With respect to electrical grounding of the motherboard, the screws and rivets that are used to secure the board to the chassis can also serve as the grounding mechanisms. However, using these articles as the electrical grounds also presents drawbacks. Because they are typically small in size, these objects do not provide for a large grounding surface area. Therefore, an effective ground is not always achieved.
Due to the drawbacks addressed above with respect to conventional methods for mounting and grounding a motherboard to a computer chassis, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for mounting a motherboard to a computer chassis and for grounding the motherboard.
A computer system that includes a motherboard that has a first integrated fastener member and a computer chassis that has a second integrated fastener member. The first integrated fastener member is engaged with the second integrated fastener member to connect the motherboard to the computer chassis.